This invention relates generally to the Common Channel Signaling System 7 (SS7) network technology and, more particularly, to a host signaling processing platform that allows multiple SS7 applications to have visibility to SS7 network traffic while also having the ability to control SS7 network traffic.
The SS7 network is the backbone of the world""s telecommunications networks. Service providers across the globe rely on the SS7 network to implement setup, routing, and control of a call, as well as to provide residential, business, and government customers advanced services such as 800 and 900 calling, caller ID, local number portability, and calling card verification. Without the SS7 network, the world""s telecommunications networks would not function as we know it today.
SS7 is a means to exchange information between nodes (switching systems, network data bases, or operator service systems) in a signaling network where messages are not carried over voice circuits but instead utilize separate links to convey the signaling information. Traditional interoffice signaling uses in-band signals to convey signaling information. Communications on an SS7 network falls into two distinct categories, command and control signals and network-traffic. However, general voice traffic is carried in-band on voice channels. Command and control signals are carried out-of-band and are used to manage the network traffic. The SS7 network is comprised of a number of different types of signaling nodes, including Service Switching Points (SSPs), Signaling Transfer Points (STPs), and Service Control Points (SCPs). SSPs originate, manage, and terminate calls. SCPs act as centralized databases that validate, authorize and answer service requests from SSPs, such as how to route an 800 number call. STPs route SS7 messages between SSPs, SCPs, and other STPs.
The SS7 Network uses six types of signaling data links to connect the various nodes. The link specific functions and associated types of nodes with which they interact are described as follows:
A LINKS (Access Links) carry the primary traffic of the network in the SS7 configuration. B-LINKS (Bridge Links) interconnect STP mated pairs to other mated STP pairs of the same hierarchical level. C LINKS (Cross Links) interconnect STP mated pairs together and are used primarily for administrative traffic. They can also carry message traffic if needed. D LINKS (Diagonal Links) interconnect STPs of different hierarchical levels which are primary and secondary signaling transfer points (i.e. regional STP to local STP). E LINKS (Extended Links) connect a switching office [SSP or Signaling Point (SP)] to an STP other than its home STP. F LINKS (Fully Associated Links) connect SSPs to other SSPs and are used for associated signaling between the two. These SSPs must be adjacent nodes.
However, never has a system and method been created that can have visibility into the SS7 network, but not interrupt it, and yet it provides the ability to build SS7 based applications efficiently and seamlessly.
The present invention attempts to solve these problems. Accordingly, the present invention describes a system and method for providing a basic set of core services that will allow multiple SS7 based applications to be developed and deployed. The present invention includes an Intelligent Communication Point (ICP) Platform which is managed by a Graphical User Interface (QUI) known as the Intelligent Communication Manager (ICM). Moreover, multiple ICP Platforms can be managed by the ICM. The ICP can reside on a computer that contains one or more Central Processing Units (CPUs) and supports the SS7 interface. A real-time operating system is deployed on the computer and provides, not only high availability support, but also supports the hot swap standards.
These and other objectives and features of the invention encompass a comprehensive system for providing an active SS7 platform for building SS7 based applications.